


You're My Mission

by fleetingmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingmusings/pseuds/fleetingmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister is tasked with hunting down Brienne Tarth but finds himself getting captured by her instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot written for the semi-nsfw prompt that was floating around tumblr. Thanks to the lovely YellowDelaney for being my beta :)

"Who sent you?" The woman paced back and forth across the room, her shoulders tense, fists clenched at her sides.

Jaime struggled against his restraints, his wrists aching and bleeding from the friction. He wondered how much blood he had lost.

"It’s no use," she said, her voice dripping with disdain. "You’ll never free yourself."

Bemused, he finally looked up to meet his captor’s gaze, and was struck by her astonishing blue eyes.

"Oh no?" He scoffed at her confidence. She couldn’t have been past her mid-twenties. She didn’t understand a single thing about this life.

"You underestimate me, babe." Jaime’s green eyes flashed, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Don’t call me babe," she flinched.

His eyebrows shot up as he sensed a weakness. “Not used to male attention are we? Do you prefer the company of women? Or is it bestiality that gets you wet?”

That earned him a searing punch that surely broke his nose. Jaime threw his head back to stop the profuse bleeding and felt the coppery taste flood his mouth. He coughed and spat out the blood, staining his shirt with flecks of red.

Jaime caught the glint of light coming from her hand and saw that she was running a blade between her fingers.

"Didn’t think you’d be one to resort to torture," Jaime said coolly, though he felt his pulse quicken. He continued to pull at the ropes that were imprisoning him.

"Shut up," she barked. His lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk. He was clearly getting to her.

"Well –" Jaime started, before his breath caught as she lowered herself down on him with a surprising mix of power and grace.  _She’s strong… yet gentle_ , Jaime thought absurdly.

She threaded her fingers through his golden strands, her touch strangely comforting.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were coming onto me, babe,” Jaime grinned suggestively.

"My name is Brienne,” she growled through clenched teeth.

 _Pretty name_ , he mused. _Much too pretty for the likes of her_.

As if reading Jaime’s mind, Brienne grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head back, his breathing ragged.

“Who do you work for?” She pressed the cool tip of the blade against Jaime’s neck, trailing it down his throat, causing him to swallow hard.

He squirmed under her, attempting to buck her off but Brienne shifted against him, squeezing him with her thighs to hold him still.

Their little dance had caused an unexpected reaction, as Jaime felt his cock stir.  _Fuck_. He could’ve laughed save for the predicament he currently found himself in.

Brienne didn’t seem to notice his body’s betrayal as she regained control, her face mere inches from his. He could feel the heat coming off her as she ran her lips along his jaw.

"Such a shame that I’ll have to ruin this pretty face," she murmured into his ear, sending a shiver down Jaime’s back.

She nicked his chin, just enough to break skin and draw blood.

Jaime actually laughed this time, feeling exhilarated at the sight of her angry, flushed skin.

"You’re going to have to do better than that, _Brienne_ ,” Jaime uttered and tried to kick her off with renewed vigor.

Her dagger dropped to the ground with a loud clank and she grabbed his thighs with her hands, their hips moving in unison, not a hairsbreadth of distance separating them. Jaime was acutely aware that they looked like they were fucking instead of fighting.

In their struggle she had brushed against his arousal, which hadn’t subsided. Jaime moaned, the sensation pleasurable and painful all at once.

Brienne froze, and he did as well. For a few moments all that could be heard was their uneven breathing as his eyes held hers captive. 

Jaime hesitantly brushed his lips against her ear. “We both know I can’t tell you anything. It would cost me my life or some other vital body part.”

"My life is at stake too!" Brienne countered.

Jaime tried to ignore the rising guilt swelling in his chest. He had done this a million times before. This shouldn’t have been any different.

He had been working on his restraints the entire time, and finally felt them begin to loosen. He could almost slip his wrist out… just one surprise move and he could snatch that knife off the floor.

Jaime freed both hands and thrust Brienne off him. She landed on her feet. _Impressive_. Their eyes darted to the dagger, but Jaime abandoned that idea and made a run for it.

She had left the window open. It was a rookie mistake. Jaime leapt out of it with feline agility, but not before winking at an open-mouthed Brienne.

As he slipped into the night, Jaime felt the regret gnawing at his stomach. He was careless to have let her go, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that she wouldn’t have killed him, though she had every reason to.

He hoped to see those striking blue eyes again, if they both managed to stay alive until then.


End file.
